Someone to put you together
by SupernaturalGurl
Summary: Tori has always been a normal girl, well since she was five anyway. Whne tragedy strikes, she's back with the Winchesters. The question is can they help her?
1. Attached

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural dammit. It's better left unsaid...

Another story from me and if you want to see who this girl looks like then, like always, look on my profile it should be there soon. Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 1: Attached

Tori walked up the stairs of her house when she got home from school.

"Dad, I'm home!" she called ahead of her

When he hadn't replied she walked faster. She pushed his room door open and slipped in.

"Dad?" she asked when she saw the figure of her father lying on the bed facing away from her

She walked farther in and reached out to touch him. Turning him over, she screamed when she saw his eyes were wide in fear and a symbol etched deep on his forehead. She backed away and grabbed her phone, dialing 911.

0.0.0.0.0. Two days later

Sam was replying to an email on his laptop when Dean's cell phone rang. Knowing Dean was in the shower, Sam picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, this is Janet Montgomery. Is this Dean Winchester?" _asked a female voice

"No, this is his brother Sam."

"_Well, we were trying to reach you father, John. We got his voicemail and said in case of an emergency, to call his son Dean."_

Sam frowned, "What's the emergency?"

"_Well sir, we have a Tori Michaels here. Her father, Geoffrey Michaels, passed two days ago and here it says if anything was to happen to Mr. Michaels that Tori was to be left in John Winchester's care. Yet, we haven't been able to reach him."_

He sat there in shock for a moment before saying, "We'll take care of it. Where is she?"

"_She is at Reddington Boarding School in Dallas, Texas."_

"Thank you mam."

"_Your welcome, goodbye."_

Sam hung up the phone as Dean came out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong Sam?"

Sam looked at his brother, "I think Tori is our new step-sister…"

Dean's jaw dropped open and the bottle of gel in his hand tumbled to the floor. He back away as his father came into the room.

John stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"Mr. Michaels is dead," Sam stated

John's eyes widened, "Oh God. That's horrible."

Sam threw an amused look at Dean, "He doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"Remember Tori?"

"Of course, how can i forget her?"

"Well, you have a daughter. In his will, he left you Tori."

"Aw, god," John groaned

"Aw, come on, she was always fun and she isn't high maintenance," Dean said in her defense

Sam nodded, "But...she was always attached to my hip."

"That's because you were just so darn cute. She couldn't resist."

Sam laughed, "Yeah right. I was just funner than you."

"God, where is she?" John asked interrupting the idiotic conversation his sons were having

"Same place, Dallas but in a Reddington Boarding School."

John grabbed his coat and keys, "Well, we better hurry."

"Why?"

"That place is crawling with rich spoiled brats, and stuck up bullies."

"How do you know?" Dean now asked

"Because, I was thinking about putting you there."

* * *

I didn't realize how dumb and short this chapter was until i read it myself. please review! 


	2. Brotherly Mode

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this one though its short.

* * *

Chapter 2: Brotherly mode…

John and Dean waited in the car as Sam walked in to pick her up. He went to the front desk and smiled at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Sam Winchester, I'm here to pick up Tori Michaels," he said and the woman looked up

"Oh, yeah, she's in the lobby watching TV. It's just around the corner you can't miss it."

"Thanks," he said before walking off

He looked inside door after door before finally spotting Tori sitting alone on the couch watching television. Walking towards her quietly and slowly he poked her shoulder. She whipped around wildly and smiled.

"Sam!" she exclaimed as she jumped up to hug him

"Hey," he said through a laugh as he set her down

"Where's Mr. Winchester and Dean?"

"In the car, go get your stuff while I go fill out forms."

She nodded and ran off. He smiled after her and turned around heading back to the desk to fill out the needed forms.

0.0.0.0.0.

As they drove back to the motel Tori had her earphones on and was humming to Nickelback.

"Why couldn't she have gone with Dad?" Dean asked Sam harshly

Sam smiled, "Come on, she'd rather stay with us. Leave her alone."

Tori pulled off her headphones and leaned forward. She placed her chin on Dean's shoulder.

"So, are you guys like my brothers or something now?" she asked her nose twitching like it always did

"I guess," Sam answered, "Hey, when did you get that nose ring!"

"When I was fourteen, geeze," she said and leaned back

"I can't believe you did that to your nose," Dean said

"And I can't believe the big brother modes are kicking in already!"

Suddenly all the shouting started at once. When they got to the motel and got out the car, it still hadn't finished.

"Hey, hey what's the big deal?" John Winchester asked silencing them all

"Tori got a nose ring!" Sam and Dean shouted at the same time Tori said, "They won't leave me alone!"

Tori raised her hand and John pointed to her, "Go first."

"I'm not with them more than two minutes and they're already screaming at me like I'm some baby! They haven't seen me in ten years and now they think they can come and be all brotherly all of a sudden!"

"Hey, we left because we had to," Dean barked pointing at her

"That booming voice technique might scare Sam, Dean but it doesn't scare me!"

"Hey don't pull me into it all of a sudden," Sam defended

"You're the one who started it jackass!" she said shoving him

"Ay, watch the language young lady," John boomed pointing at her

She quieted down and folded her arms, "Sorry, sir."

"Hey, how come when he does it you become all respectful but when I do it you just laugh!" Dean asked

"Maybe because I have no respect for you idiotness!" she said unfolding her arms

"Dad, that counts as name calling!"

"Oh shut up you big baby!"

"Both of you shut up!" John yelled as he felt a headache coming on

They both quieted down; Tori folding her arms tightly and Dean sticking his hands deep inside his pockets.

"Everyone, inside. We're having a family meeting."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review! 


	3. Arrangements

Hey, thanks for reviewing and i want one message to stand out. **I know some of you think the way i'm making Tori act is insensitive and disrespectful but for some people the death of a family member makes them angry and not them wanting to breakdown and cry. Trust me, i know, my grandfather died just last weekend, and instead of me breaking down to cry, i broke down to rage. I teared my room apart, i started to wile out on people for no reason. So, like i said crying for a death is not for all people.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Arrangements 

Tori sat between Sam and Dean on one of the beds while John stood before them. She re-crossed her arms and looked up at Sam who was staring oddly at her.

"Ok, now that we have Tori with us, we have to set some ground rules," John said nervously

He had never had a girl before, obviously and he was stumped. Sam actually found it amusing, Dean found it annoying, and Tori well she found it degrading.

"Rule number one; she doesn't come on hunts with us unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Uh!" Tori exclaimed mouth wide open, "With all due respect sir, I'm not some baby and you can't treat me like one! I'm fifteen years old!"

John ignored her, "Rule number two; Dean you are in charge of making sure she can defend herself. Rule three; Sam you help her with her school studies."

Dean raised his hand and John pointed at him, "Um, I think Sam should be in charge of buying the feminine products."

Sam glared at his brother, and Tori gawked at him. John chuckled.

"I agree," he said with a smile

"You're all jerks!" she yelled before throwing herself up and storming over to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her

Sam stared at Dean and John and shook his head. Dean laughed before getting up to stretch.

"Dean, what the hell?" he asked

"What? I know nothing about girlie mood swings, that's your job."

Sam got up with a groan and went over to the bathroom door where he heard crying from. He knocked on the door slowly.

"Go away!" came the sharp reply

"Tori, its Sam, can I please come in?"

There was silence for a minute before she said, "Yeah."

He opened the door to see Tori sitting on the side of the tub, her eyeliner and mascara stained face and legs crossed. Walking over he knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry about that," he said taking her hands in his

She nodded, "I'm just you know, sensitive and shit."

Sam chuckled, "Sensitive and shit?"

"I've just you know never been emotional, I just get angry and that's the way it stays," she clarified

He nodded and sat beside her, "You want to talk about it?"

"No, that's ok," she said, "Can you just sit here with me or something?"

He smiled and reached over for her. He pulled her gently to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. There was another knock at the door and Tori and Sam looked at each other.

"Who is it?" they asked in unison

"It's Dean," he said, "I'm sorry, now can you come out here, I feel like shit."

Tori giggled and stood up followed by Sam. They opened the door to Dean standing there holding out a Milky Way bar to her and a pout on his face.

"I seem to recall it's your favorite," he said, "Forgive me?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before snatching the candy bar, "Yeah."

She smiled before giving him a hug and then looked at John.

"And you?"

"What?" he asked gruffly

"Well, I just lost a father to the supernatural and you act like an a- jerk to me," she said

He frowned, "Sorry, and now about your dad. Are you alright? You can cry and stuff in front of us. We're your family you know."

"I don't want to cry, I just want to kill the thing that did this to him. I'm angry as hell."

John smiled, "That's my girl."

0.0.0.0.0.

That night Tori looked around the room in confusion, "Hey, where's everyone gonna sleep?"

Sam shrugged and looked at his father, "Yeah."

John sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I'll sleep on the chair, Tori you sleep with one of the boys."

She groaned, "But Dean slobbers, and Sam talks in his sleep and sweats."

The two younger men laughed and got settled in their beds. She groaned and looked between the two.

Dean laughed again, "Whatever Tori."

Sam shook his head at her, "Why don't we do this," he said and grabbed the popsicle sticks from when two younger ones were eating ices

He then cut one to be shorter than the other, and then placed them in a can nearby.

"Alright, Dean and I each pick one. The one who gets the longer stick has to have the unpleasant experience of sleeping in the same bed with you."

"Ha, Ha," she said in sarcasm and took the can from him

She shook it up and motioned for Sam to look away while he was picking. She moved to Dean and picked the only one left. They both opened their eyes to see Dean had gotten the longer one.

"I better not wake up in drool!" she warned before storming off into the bathroom to get ready

* * *

Thank you for reading, now please please review! 


	4. Bad Dreams, and Not So Good Omens

Sorry for the long wait this is going to be a short shap. I need a beta so if u're intrested please contact me as soon as possible, you can either message me, or email me; thanx! please r&r and yea later on it is real latin and what it means is what it really means thanx

* * *

Chapter 6: Bad Dreams, and Not So Good Omens 

Tori woke up in sweat due to the nightmare she just had; of a woman and a baby…and fire. Where had she seen this before? She shook her head as she heard Sam mummer something in his sleep. In a split second it was if Dean's opened slightly and he looked at Tori then down at the sweat puddle and grimaced at her before standing up to wake Sam up. Sam talked lowly to Dean for a moment then went back to bed, and then so did Dean.

"Dean?" Tori asked in a whisper and he looked over at her

"Yeah?"

"What really happened to Ms. Mary that night?"

Dean's breath caught in his throat, "Well she, found a demon in Sammy's room and the demon killed her, burned her on the ceiling, but he didn't get Sam as you can see."

Dread filled Tori as she remembered the other dreams she had been having and turned away from the Winchester. Tori wrapped her arms around her body and felt frightened tears spring her face.

"Tori, are you okay?"

"Dean, how did Mom die?"

Dean frowned, "I don't know I hadn't met you until you were five, and I heard you mother died when you were….just a baby…"

Tori turned to face him, "They say she died in an electrical fire, some say the stove combusted since it looked blown up when they saw the remains, but either way she died in a fire. Dean it killed her…oh my God."

"Tori," he said lightly and moved to hold her but she moved out of the way by standing up

"Dean don't you get it? All of it? The demon acting up all of a sudden after sixteen years of peace?"

"But my Mom died twenty-two years ago."

"But it didn't stop with your mom it when on for longer then I think it gave up. Dean, Sam leaving made all of us vulnerable, it gave it a way in. The mark on my fathers head wasn't black magic or any demon, it was an omen…"

"Of what?"

"All those years ago, Hell came for Sam and me, and we dodged it, but now Hell wants us back…."

0.0.0.0.0.

John clicked through the computer while Tori flipped through some old books, Dean cleaned and sharpened all of the weapons, and Sam had gone out for research at the library.

"So, this mark is supposed to be some kind on omen, you said?" John asked still clicking around

"That's what I think…I know I've seen it somewhere…but it meant something in Latin."

"Are you sure this is the symbol?" John asked looking at the drawing Tori had made

"I'm sure of it. Oh, found it!"

The two Winchesters looked over the teenager's shoulder and read the book. Tori smiled in victory.

"Ille mi par esse deo videtur," she read and then frowned, "What does that mean?"

Dean shook his head, "Never come across it before."

John opened his mouth to say something but then they heard Sam's voice, "He seems to me to be equal to a god…"

"What does that mean?" Tori repeated not surprised of Sam's entrance

"One thing is for sure, it's supposed to mean the demon, but who planted it?"

"Meg, maybe?" Dean asked

"Maybe, but we better start getting ready because this is going to be one hell of a war…" Tori stated

* * *

told u it was goin to be short, thanx4 readin, please review and again i need a beta so if you are intrested please contact me by message or email, thanx have a good day or night! 


	5. Full On

Warnings: This chapter gets a little bit violent so be aware

I hope you enjoy this chapter thanks for reviewing! Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 5: Full on

Tori ducked from Dean's punch and attempted to drop kick him but he had jumped up in the process. She growled in anger and kicked him in the knee. Standing up, Tori was punched in the stomach and she doubled over.

"Jerk," she muttered before tackling him to the ground

"Tori!" he yelled in pain and surprise

He tried to stand but she had a strong thigh grip on him and she continued punching the day lights out of him. John came into the room they had cleared out for training after hearing all the noise and nearly laughd at what he saw.

"Tori, that's not how you train," he scolded

"Nope, but its how you beat someone's ass!" she answered in satisfactory

Dean looked up at her dizzily and she smirked before starting to choke him. Dean pried at her hands and nearly died when he saw John shrug and leave the room. He finally flipped her behind him and pushed himself off the floor so that he was leaning on a wall.

"You crazy bitch!" he managed to yell through his sore throat and throbbing headache

She smiled deviously and he lunged at her. She only managed to get out a yelp before she was pinned to the ground. Dean now smiled as he flipped her on her stomach and pulled her arm behind her back.

"Ah! Shit!" she yelled into the carpet

"Language!" they heard John yell from the other room and Tori gawked at the door

Dean took it as an advantage to pull her arm farther and hear a satisfying scream, "Ah...Music to my ears!"

"Let go of me you freak of nature!"

Dean smiled and looked up at the clock. Tori took it as her advantage to throw her legs up in a back flip and send Dean flying to the floor.

"How the hell did you do that!" he half asked half yelled

"Practice," she said with a smile beforing standing up and stretched her arm

Dean started to relax and didn't expect her to pounce on him. The two wrestled on the floor until Sam came into the room and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey! You guys better stop before someone breaks something and Dad gets pissed!"

The two looked at each other, then at Sam, then back each other before letting go and standing up. Tori reached out her hand and Dean shook it. She smiled and kicked him in shin before hurrying into the other room. Sam laughed as Dean stood there in shock and left the room.

"Hey John," Tori said with a smile and leaned one arm on his shoulder as he read something on the laptop

"Hey," he said with a smile, "How's my boy?"

"I creamed him."

He laughed, "I don't doubt it for a second..."

She smiled and moved to lay on the bed. Sam went into the room and leaned against the wall.

"Tori, its my turn," he said and moved back into the other room as Dean came out

"You're dead," Dean said pointing at her

She stuck her tongue out at him and went inside the room. Sam was no where in sight.

"Sam?" as soon as it left her mouth she felt an arm wrap around her neck

She growled and threw her head back, hitting him square in the nose. He yelped and stumbled back a few feet. She turned and drop kicked him.

"You are such a cheat!" she yelled and kicked him in the stomach

He grabbed her leg and threw her across the room. She landed on her back and groaned. He walked over to her and bent down next to her.

"How you doing there sport?" he asked with a grin and she punched him in the face

He stumbled back a few feet and she jumped to her feet. She threw a kick to his face but he caught her ankle and started to twist it.

"This is going to hurt like hell but..." she muttered and twisted herself around quickly, her foot jammed up and kicked him in the jaw

Tori landed on all fours as he stumbled back and hit the wall. He growled and lunged forward, tackling her to the ground. He punched her making her head snap to the side. She looked back up at him and struggled to get free. He smiled down at her and she pushed at his chest.

"Sam! Get off!"

"See, in this situation I'm not Sam, Tori. I'm the demon, so what are you are you going to do?"

She laid for a minute before punching him and flipping him behind her. He flew forward and ate the carpet, so to speak. She smiled and flipped backwards, landing on him. She straddled him and held his arms at his sides.

He looked up at her, "Nice."

"I thought so myself," she said with a grin and wrapped a hand around his neck

"Tori."

"You said; in this situation your not Sam. So I don't see any problem," she said deviously and held tighter

His face started to turn red and she let go. He coughed and rubbed his throat. She smiled and stood up but not without kicking him first, making him double over.

"Come on Sam, get up! Fight me for real!" she said to him

He stood up, "No problem."

Sam threw punch at her and she dodged it. She threw one back but he caught it and used it tobring her to him and put her in a headlock. He held her firmly by one arm and punched her in the stomach with the other. She doubled over and he let her fall to the ground.

"Ah..." she said panting and looked up at him

He smiled up at her, "Aw, Tori, I thought you wanted to fight for real?"

"I do," she said angrily and kicked him in the stomach making him fly into the wall

She moved quickly and punched him in the face then in the stomach. Sam growled and held her to him for a second then kneed her in the stomach. She cried out and he elbowed her back making her fall to the floor. He shook his head and kicked her in the stomach. She coughed and flipped on her back. Sam looked down at her and crossed his arms.

"Come on Tori get up, I wasn't even using full strength!"

"Sam, I haven't trained in years," she said bitterly

"But you said you wanted to fight for real Tori," he said bending down next to her, "Consider everything before you ever decide anything like that again. Understood?"

She nodded and stood up. He nodded back at her and watched as she tried to force a smile on her face but couldn't. She started to limp towards the door and he frowned, rushing to her side.

"Tori, I didn't realize I hurt you that bad, let me help you," he said worriedly

She pushed him away from her, "I can help myself."

He looked at her oddly as she threw him a glare and hobbled into the other room. Dean looked up at her and raised and eyebrow but she forced a smile at him. He smiled back slightly and she grabbed her stuff before going into the bathroom for a shower.

"Damn it," she muttered in pain as she stripped off her shirt and looked down at the bruises already covering her stomach

She painfully pulled off the rest of her clothes before climbing into the shower and turning on the hot water.

0.0.0.0.0.

Dean walked into the room to find Sam sitting down on one of the chairs. He moved over to him and saw a bruise forming on his jaw.

"Sam, what went on in here?" he asked angrily, "First I see Tori practically crawling to the bathroom, and next I see you with dry blood on your nose and bruises all over you face."

Sam looked at his older brother, "I think I got a little carried away..."

"A little?" he asked bitterly

"She told me to fight for real."

"And you actually did it?"

Sam nodded and Dean continued, "Sam, the girl can fight but she hasn't trained in years! How are you going to do something like that?"

"Don't you think I know that Dean?" he asked angrily and stood up, "I taught her a lesson, that's it."

"You taught her a lesson? You nearly killed her!"

"Dean, stop being so dramatic it isn't that bad. She wanted to so I did, and I told her to think before saying afterwards."

Dean shook his head at his little brother and left the room. Sam sighed and decided to clean up. He moved into the other room and knocked on the bathroom door. Tori opened it, fully dressed and pushed her way past him.He looked back at her before sighing again and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Tori sat on the bed beside Dean's and he looked at her.

"Hey, I heard about what happened. You okay?" he asked

"I'm fine Dean! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't handle it!" she yelled angrily and stood up to look in the mirror

"Nobody said that!"

"No one has to! It's pretty obvious that if I was a boy then you and I wouldn't be having this conversation and no one would be like 'Oh poor Tori, Sam fought her too hard'!"

Dean sighed as she walked into the other room slamming the door behind her. She leaned her back against the door and raised up her shirt to look at her stomach.

"I can handle it," she muttered to herself before moving to the punching back

* * *

Sorry bout all the drama, you know i can't help myself! Please review! 


End file.
